


If You Look Into Abyss

by cubes100themes (spiritofsky)



Series: 100 Themes Challenge (Warmups) [1]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Ficlet, Gen, hints of daiken?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritofsky/pseuds/cubes100themes
Summary: Using the 100 themes challenge for warm-ups, Prompt 001: 'Introductions'-Daisuke sees Ken in the real world for the first time since The Digimon Kaiser's fall. A short descriptive piece.





	If You Look Into Abyss

The boy needed no introduction, sat at the base of a tree on the line between grass and hard, cracked concrete. He almost seemed to fit perfectly with the few resilient plants growing their way out of the cracks in the concrete, in the shade of the tree, dappled light shining down on him where it could through the leaves of the branches above.

He was gazing off into nothing, unless he was that enraptured by the gentle sway of a lone dandelion in the wind. His eyes were an odd shade of blue, almost violet, and after a second of puzzling over it, Daisuke finally managed to tear his eyes away.

If you look into abyss it will look right back at you.

The boy looked up.

 

He needed no introduction, because he was Ken Ichijouji, the boy genius Ken Ichijouji, the presumed dead Ken Ichijouji, the Chosen Child Ken Ichijouji.

Digimon Kaiser Ken Ichijouji.

 

Ken’s fingers twitched in his lap, beginning to worry the hem of his shirt. The last time he had seen Ken his nails were kept short but neatly clipped. Now, they were torn and bitten, fingers covered in little cuts and plasters and nag nails.

Ken’s eyes met Daisuke's, briefly, fleeting enough that it might not have been noticed. The last time he had seen Ken his eyes were covered by purple lenses, reflecting bright desert sun. When he didn't have his glasses, his eyes were icy cold and filled with malice. Now, his eyes seemed dull, sad. Perhaps a little red with tears and lack of sleep, dark circles under his eyes and a vacant stare.

Ken’s hair blew in the gentle breeze. The last time he had seen Ken his hair was cropped in a neat line, straight and sleek. Now, his hair was messy, a few tangles and a lot of flyaway hairs.

Wormmon was beside him.

 

“Motomiya.” He said, simply, after a while.

 

**Author's Note:**

> the phrase 'if you look into abyss it will look right back at you.' and by extension the title is from the song ["the kids will grow up to be assholes" by the pAper chAse,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xl2ButeQyQ8) which i was listening to when i wrote it. it doesnt really fit ken or anything  
> still, id recommend it even if its just because theyre my fav band of all time and its a good song


End file.
